


Cuando el pasado no se ha ido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attics, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Esa expresión era inusual por ella, pero Ted ya la había vista antes.La había vista cada vez en que sus conversaciones se centraban en los Black.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Cuando el pasado no se ha ido

**Cuando el pasado no se ha ido**

Estaba ordenando el ático desde mucho tiempo ya.

Había encontrado _todo_.

Viejas ropas de Dora, zapatos gastados que no sabía de haber conservado, fotografías, varitas, libros.

Estaba exhausta.

Había decidido de tomar un descaso, cuando sus ojos fueron a una caja en una esquina más oscura de las otras, cubierta de polvo, abandonada.

En un primero momento no se recordó lo que pusiera contener. Pensó que fuera el enésimo montón de reliquias de Dora, pertenecientes a la época en que la chica aún iba a Hogwarts, echados allí para hacer sitio en su habitación.

Se acercó, queriendo dar un vistazo antes de ir a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

Abrió una grieta, y su cara se nubló.

~

Había ido al ático buscando su mujer; había pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de ordenar esa estampida de objetos que habían sido allí desde tiempo inmemorial, y quería decirle de tomar un poco de descanso, o iba a ser agotada antes la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando llegó al umbral del cuarto, todavía, se calló.

Andromeda estaba arrodillada, enfrente a una caja gastada. Tenía en sus manos lo que le pareció ser un libro, y un vestido viola encima a las piernas.

Se acercó, silencioso, y la oyó suspirar.

“¿Dromeda?” murmuró, alcanzándola.

Su mujer se giró, y él vio un rastro de lágrimas mezcladas a una expresión de... ¿rabia? ¿decepción?

Y entendió.

Esa expresión era inusual por ella, pero Ted ya la había vista antes.

La había vista cada vez en que sus conversaciones se centraban en los Black.

Odiaba esa familia; no que tuviera problemas específicos con las sangres puras, con la arrogancia que algunos tenían sintiéndose tan malditamente superiores.

Se había habituado rápido, había aprendido a seguir por su camino, indiferente a las miradas malévolas que a menudo recibía.

Lo que no podía realmente sufrir era la manera en que pensar en ellos casi destruía Andromeda.

Había luchado para donar serenidad a su mujer, para hacerle olvidar su pasado, haciéndola vivir solo de presente, y pensaba de haberlo hecho.

Pero los recuerdos... esos, no podía borrarlos.

Y lo demostraba la mirada de la mujer, las lágrimas en sus ojos en ese momento, la rabia en su cara.

Los Black seguían existiendo, y eso bastaba para hacerla estar mal, para recordarle lo que había perdido.

Una familia horrible, una familia que le habría cortado las alas si ella no hubiera escapado.

Pero siempre una familia.

Se acercó más, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella se giró, e hizo una blanda tentativa de sonreírle.

“Ya voy y preparo un poco de té.” le dijo, como si no tenía algo extraño. Ted le sonrió de vuelta, sorprendido como siempre de la capacidad de su mujer de fingir que todo fuera bien.

“Olvida el té. Creo que tengo una botella de Berry Ocky Rot abajo, en alguna parte.” le respondió, haciéndola reír.

“Cada excusa es buena para beber.” murmuró, poniéndose en pie y siguiendo su marido abajo.

Antes de salir del ático, miró sobre los hombros.

Esa caja estaba aún allí. Y allí iba a quedarse, porque Andromeda sabía que nunca iba a tener coraje de tirarla, ni de mirar dentro otra vez.

El pasado podía ser puesto en un cajón de su memoria, dejado allí a acumular polvo, ignorado por años.

Pero no podía ser borrado ni tirado, nunca.

Y ella, por lo demás, tenía su presente.

Tenía Dora y tenía Ted, tenía una casa y tenía una familia. La amaban, y ella los amaba.

Y tenía una botella de Berry Ocky Rot esperándola que, tenía que agradecer Ted, no era una mala idea.

Cerró la puerta detrás su espalda, con determinación.

Cerró otra vez la puerta a su vieja familia, la que ya no sentía suya.

Sabía que, en alguna manera, estaba allí. Y le bastaba para esperar que ella, Black hasta el fondo, pusiera seguir en adelante a pesar de todo.

Una esperanza. Era todo lo que pedía a esa caja.

No. Nunca iba a tirarla.

Extendió el brazo, y apretó la mano de Ted.

Ella vivía en el presente desde demasiado tiempo, y la encantaba.


End file.
